Adolescencia
by Elise Michaelis
Summary: Tobi tiene muchas dudas respecto a la adolescencia, así que se le ocurre la "no tan buena" idea de preguntarle a sus compañeros de organización.


Hola otra veez :D

Ataco de nuevo jojo +`w´+

(No termino un fic por que voy con otro :P)

Espero les guste este pequeño one-shot n.n (duh :B)

**Este comercial es sin fines políticos ni lucrativos, Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto; coman frutas y verduras.**

**... y vean yaoi!**

**xD  
**

* * *

**Tobi tiene muchas dudas respecto a la adolescencia, así que se le ocurre "no tan buena" idea de preguntarle a sus compañeros de organización.**

-Mmm.. por dónde podré empezar?.. Ya sé! n.n Sempaaaai!

-Qué pasa Tobi?

-Oh! Itachi-san, has visto a Deidara-sempai? ºvº

-Ciértamente no, por qué? Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Claro claro n.n-y así Tobi hizo un espacio a Itachi para que se sentara.

-Qué sucede?

-Verás, Tobi tiene dudas sobre la adolescencia n.n

-./_\.' amm.. sí, y entonces?

-Y Tobi quiere saber si podrías decirle cómo será la adolescencia para que Tobi pueda prepararse n.n

-Pues verás, la adolescencia ninja no es nada fácil-*20 min. después de charla*-.. entonces.. Sasuke.. no pude... tenía que hacerlo pero... Sasuke!

-Ohh... Llora Itachi-san, a veces hace bien n.n

Y entonces Itachi se hizo bolita y una nube gris con lluvia apareció sobre su cabeza.

-Etto... Tobi irá a preguntarle a alguien más, arigato Itachi-san! n.n'

Entonces Tobi se encontró con Zetsu

-Oh! Zetsu-saaaan! n.n

-**Mierda, ya nos vió. **Te dije que mejor nos fuéramos por el otro lado. **Qué más da? **

-Zetsu-san, puedo pedirte ayuda para algo? n.n

-Claro Tobi. **Ya qué.. **Qué sucede?

-Tobi quiere saber cómo será la adolescencia n.n

-Ciertamente **Mala **y **Lo peor. **Eso también depende de **Demonios... **Por ejemplo, la mía no fue tan **buena**, pero estuvo bien. La **odiosa **gente que me rodeaba era muy **estúpida**, y tenía muchos **enemigos. **Y el entrar en la academia ninja **es la muerte. **Te **golpeas **mucho con la gente, y con el tiempo se llega a **matarlos **a todos. ¿Podrías dejar de interrumpirme? **Yo también puedo pinar, Tobi nos preguntó a los dos. **Sí pero yo voy primero. **Y por qué?**

-Etto.. Ze-zetsu-san? n.n' Arigato. Iré a preguntarle a alguien más.

-Por que soy quien manda. **Estás seguro? **Eso creo...

Y así Tobi se dirigió al interior de la cueva donde encontró a los demás Akatsukis esparcidos por los diferentes cuartos.

Se acercó a donde estaba Hidan, la capilla de la cueva (la cuál había creado Hidan por Jashin-sama).

-Hidan-san! n.n Domoo~!

-Ohh Jashin-sama, perdóna a éste cordero perdido que ha venido a interrumpir mis oraciones... Qué quieres Tobi!

-T-Tobi tiene dudas sobre la adolescencia ;w; y quería saber si Hidan-san podía ayudarle.

-Dale dale, ya te digo para que te vayas luego. A verrr... La adolescencia dices?

-Ajá n.n

-Adolescencia... Adolescencia... Jashin-sama! Dime qué es lo que éste hombre embrutecido que está aquí junto mío me viene a preguntar-dijo juntándo las manos y empezó a orar.

Caso Perdido

Entonces Tobi fue al sillón donde estaba Kakuzu contando y contando por sexagésima vez su dinero (y no, no exagero xD).

-Kakuzu-san! Domoo~! n.n

-... Qué? 504, 505,506,507...

-Tobi quiere saber si Kakuzu-san podría decirle algunas cosas sobre la adolescencia n.n

-Claro, siéntate, pero rápido que el tiempo es oro. En fin, comienzo, tienes dónde anotar? Me estás grabando? Si es así te costará. La adolescencia es un proceso de vida en el cuál sufres carencias. Sí, falta de dinero, y sin dinero, no hay nada. Entonces, cómo te las apañas para conseguir dinero? Robándo! Hay otros medios... Pero no son ni saludables ni legales, y de todos modos no te lo recomiendo, sólo mira a Hidan.

-Ahh... Sokka... T-Tobi crée que-

-Calla, no hables, sólo yo, lo hago más rápido, y entre más rápido hables menos dinero se pierde, más te vale que esto no me tenga que costar o ya verás.

-Arigato Kakuzu-san n.n'-dijo Tobi levantándose y caminando rápidamente hacia la cocina, no se podía ver a Kisame con media cabeza metida en el congelador.

-Ki...same-san? o.o'

-Ah, Tobi! Hola, qué quieres?

-Tobi quiere saber si Kisame-san podría ayudarle n.n

-En qué quieres ayuda?-dijo cerrándo la puertecita del refrigerador y levantándo a Zamehada.

-Etto.. no, no hay que romper nada n.n'.Tobi quiere saber si le puedes decir cómo es la adolescencia :3 .

-Claro... Es difícil, y más si pareces un pez, por que, sabes? Yo vivía con mis padres en la playa, ahh la dulce playa... la brisa revolviéndo tus cabellos, la arena metiéndose por tus calzones... ohhh síi... Qué tiempos dios mío, qué tiempos..

-... n.n' algo más, Kisame-san?

-Sí, nunca te acerques a un barco pesquero, realmente no tienen dulces!-y de un momento a otro ya estaba en un rincón de la cocina temblando y con las manos sobre la cabeza- _Debí hacerte caso mamá, jamás debí subir al barco..._

Entonces Tobi fue en busca de Sasori que estaba detrás de él (N/A: lol xD)

-Sasori-danna! n.n

-Qué bien, ahora tú también me dices así ¬¬'

-Tobi quiere que le ayude con la adolescencia.

-.. No existen los amigos, no existen las verdades, no te creas lo que te diga la gente Tobi, no todos son buenos. No confies en los cirqueros con bigote abundante que te dirán que te llevarán a un circo, las hadas azules no existen, no... abuelo... noo... Pepe...-se queda mirándo a un punto fijo en el techo-... grillo... abuelo... fuego... niño de verdad...*

Y jurándo no pasar por la cocina en un buen rato, Tobi continuó buscándo a su sempai por toda la casa.

-Sempaaai! Dónde estáa?

Se oye el tirón de una cadena y cómo el agua se va por el inodoro y Deidara sale del baño.

-Sempai! n.n

-Qué haces aquí? Fuera del baño hum! ... Ay no, otra vez me estabas espiando! Tenemos que arreglar eso hum! Itachi! Pain!

-Nonono sempai! n.n' Etto... Tobi quiere saber como es la adolescencia y Tobi quería saber si tú podías decirle a Tobi! n.n

-Ahh... Pues... No lo sé.

-No lo sabes sempai! ºwº

-No, no recuerdo mucho, lo siento.

Entonces Konan sale de la habitación de enfrente

-Domo Konan-san! n.n

-Qué hay hum!

-Por qué hacían tanto escándalo?

-Nada, falsa alarma hum..

-Konan-san! Podría ayudarle a Tobi con algo? n.n

-... Está bien, qué quieres?

-Tobi quiere saber cómo es la adolescencia.

-... Entren-dijo Konan abriéndo la puerta de la habitación que estaba detrás de vayan a hacer ruido.

-Oh no! Esto es peor hum! Konan y Tobi se pusieron de acuerdo! Y ahora van a viola-!

*Medio minuto después*

Se ve a Tobi sentadito en la cama de la habitación con cara de "Tobi es un buen chico" y a Deidara con un ojo morado, con la cinta de la aldea caída y el peinado deshecho.

-Les dije que no hicieran ruido, Pain duerme.

-Konan-san! Podrías decirle a Tobi cómo es la adolescencia.

-Claro. Primero que nada viene la madurez sexual y mental, aunque la primera aparece primero quién sabe por qué... a veces la segunda nunca llega-dijo susurrándo mientras miraba a Deidara-. Con eso el cuerpo se desarrolla alcanzándo los procesos necesarios de madurez para la creación de otros seres iguales. A algunos chicos crecen más rápido que otros, y unos ya no, a algunos les cambia la voz, se les hace delgada o se les engruesa-en eso Deidara empieza a reír entre dientes y Konan le lanza una mirada furtiva-Degenerado ¬¬.

-Qué es un degenerado, Konan-san? OwO

-Un degenerado es una persona, que se dedica a hacer estupideces y a acosar a las personas de manera sexual o simplemente tiene anomalías mentales.

-Ohh.. Tobi entendió! n.n

-Bueno, continúo. En la adolescencia se pasan por muchas etapas, la menstruación por ejemplo, sangras en un lapso de 7 días o 5, cada 28 días.

T/D: ...

-Durante la menstruación te pueden dar dolores llamados 'cólicos', o a veces no te pueden dar.

T/D: ...

-Y gracias a que las mujeres pasamos por eso nos es posible tener bebés ^^

-Osea que... -entonces Deidara se le quedó viéndo a Konan de pies a cabeza-.

-¬¬ Osea que qué!

-Nada hum ._.

-Tobi quiere saber cómo nacen los bebés! ^w^

-Como les decía, las mujeres debido a que-*horas de pláticas y preguntas después*

...

-T-Tobi no volverá a ver a sus compañeros igual... T-Tobi está asustado... T-Tobi tiene miedo! TT_TT

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

-Konan... acabas de destruirme la vida hum...

-No fue para tanto Deidara ¬¬. (_Pensando: Tal vez no debí decirles lo de la circuncisión...). _Si tienen dudas de algo, no duden en preguntar de nuevo ^^.

T/D: Jamás!


End file.
